


When Stars Collide

by asongwritteneasily



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, because changbin, but mostly this is too soft, can be read as a one shot, romantic sex at chapter 2, soft changjin is soft, teeth rothing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily
Summary: Changbin was with Felix then he was not; he lost a friend on the way as well and now he was trying to get over a heartbreak that shouldn’t be so painful to begin with. But one fateful favour later, he found himself facing who perhaps, not only was his salvation but maybe his whole destiny instead.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I moving into the soft Changjin agenda, , hope you like

I.

Changbin was a moody bastard.

He was moody and too sensitive and projected this dark, threatening aura that kept most of people away but if people cared enough to see through his carefully facade they would realize he was actually a cinnamon roll with killer arms and a need for physical affection.

Felix was that person.

Key word, was.

It started so well, as anything in Changbin’s life really but it crashed and burnt too soon leaving him nothing but ashes as an aftertaste; Felix was a little ray of sunshine, warm and giggly and social and ultimately, too much for Changbin. It wasn’t he was boring, it was simply too much for him and he knew Felix will find himself someone as outgoing as he was.

He really couldn’t resent Christopher Bang, aka, Bang Chan, aka Channie Hyung for being that someone.

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

He wished he would stop sulking about it tho.

But with his ex dating his closest friend, he was left with none to vent to; Jisung was even more sensitive than him, and had enough on his plate with pinning for that dance major whom his roomie was too damn shy to just grew a pair and talk to. He knew Minho wasn’t as cold and mean as people made him up to be and he had an inkling that he was interested in Jisung but he was waiting for his friend to make the first move.

Which left Changbin to fest into his negative emotions by his lonesome.

He turned the volume of his headphones to the max, drowning in the sound; he was working in a beat that was reflecting his inner struggle and to be honest, he was getting nowhere with it but it somehow soothed him. He was drifting away into a semi state of wanting to tear everything down or cry to sleep when a knock on the door interrupted him.

“Hyung you gotta help me.” Jisung swung the door open, looking... Well like the squirrel boy he was. “Please, hyung.”

Changbin winced at Jisung’s volume, he was blasting music from his headphones and he still managed to hear him; he put them down and raise an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Jisung took the gesture as a sign to continue; he drew a breath and started to tell him a whole complicated story that of course, involved infamous Lee Minho, his producer mind wanting to record the whole thing just because the kid was so damn fast that it could past as a rap with a good beat.

“So I really need you to talk with Hwang Hyunjin.” Jisung finished and Changbin tried to put a face to the name and came up blank. “And tell him that we really, really need to go to that party.”

Changbin’s eyebrows did that thing where he didn’t know he wanted to laugh or frown so he settled for his half smirk instead.

“Why you don’t ask Channie-hyung about it?” He said curious. “He is friends with the whole campus, he prolly can get you in.”

Bang Chan wasn’t called the Campus prince for nothing; not only he was good looking, athletic and academic but also really friendly and popular because of his good nature and golden personality. Another reason of why Changbin couldn’t resent him, he was just too much of a good guy to even think he stole his ex from him and knowing Felix, probably was the other way around. The aussies just clicked much better than he and Felix ever pretended to.

“I tried, but this is an exclusive event for their frat house and only a member can invite you.” Jisung said sighing then he smirked. “And Hyunjin has a massive crush on you, by the way.”

Changbin choked, ears pinking and looking at Jisung’ satisfied expression; he still didn’t know who this Hyunjin person was, much less he had allegedly a crush on him. He racked his brain again for something, anything to relate to that name but he came empty handed.

Sensing his disbelief Jisung elaborated.

“Hyung... Have you been wallowing on your self deprecation for so long that you really missed the hottie assisting every single performance you have done, dunno, since about six months ago?”

Changbin didn’t remember anything from the crowd at his performances; he rap because he liked it, because it filled a hole in his chest, because it was the only way he could express himself without feeling like a loser or like a burden. It was cathartic and he definitely didn’t use it to get ass as many other probably did. 

“Figures...” Jisung snorted. “Well, it had been what? Seven months since you broke up with Felix... Don’t you think it’s time for you to recover?”

He knew the other was right and he was fine until about 3 months when he heard and then saw Felix and Chan together; everything he worked so hard to bottle up came rushing in again and it was like he just broke up with the guy all over again, the fallout and the heartbreak a raw wound festering. He nibbled at his lips, tilting his head to look at the ceiling; He didn’t know he had enough heart left to go out there and put it into display.

“Why not.” Changbin heard himself said. “Why the hell no.”

Jisung propelled himself not giving him time to prepare for the hug, and landed square on his chest making them both toppled over and fall to the ground.

Changbin was already regretting it.

II.

Hwang Hyungin was pretty.

Like, out of his league pretty.

Changbin’s rational part of his brain was screaming at him that it must be one of Jisung’s pranks but the boy would never be this cruel just to humiliate him, not even if making a move on Lee Minho depended on this, even so...

Damn.

Hyunjin was really, really pretty.

How was this gorgeous guy, legs a mile long with a face that probably made people cry was going to be interested in him? Jisung must be getting crazy for the lack of laid. It was impossible that Hyunjin liked Changbin, it really didn’t make any sense to him. Either way, he was going to get close to him because he was just that good of a friend and wanted Jisung to finally get his cat boy and stop mopping on their dorm, he was moody enough on his own.

“Hi, can I sit here?”

Hyunjin’s beautiful eyes landed on him and then widen, his (delicious) looking mouth making a perfect ‘o’ and Changbin was sure that even if his was mopping he definitely would had noticed someone like this guy assisting his show, Jisung was definitely lying. He crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly, watching how Hyunjin’s gaze flicked over them back to his face.

Interesting.

“S-sure.” He managed to said, scooting over. “Sit.”

Changbin couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous guy kept nibbling at his bottom lip, playing with his hair nervously, stealing glances at him; he decided to put him out of his misery, pulling the chair in front of the other and sitting there, taking his laptop out and his notebook, filled with scribbles of his could-be songs. Hyunjin wasn’t fidgeting anymore, content to sip his coffee and looking out of the window, he decided it was time then to test the waters a little bit.

“Hey, do I know you?” He said lightly, catching Hyunjin’s eyes. “Have you been on my gigs maybe?”

Changbin almost felt bad, _almost_ but Hyunjin’s reaction was way too adorable; he took a way too big swing at his drink, his cheeks filling with liquid as he tried to swallow, cheeks blossoming a soft pink color. He managed to gulp the coffee down, eyes wide.

Cute.

“I- I know who you are.” He blurted out, blush reaching his ears and his neck. “Changbin-hyung.”

Changbin wasn’t prepared to the jolt that ran down his spine at Hyunjin saying his name, he wasn’t prepared at all at the thought crashing down on his mind eye of wanting the other to scream it, moan it and choke on it like it was air, like it was the only thing he knew; he coughed, trying to look curious instead of... aroused.

“I really like you.” Hyunjin’s clicked his mouth shut. “I mean, I really like your songs.”

The boy watched him through thick lashes as an embarrassed pout made its ways to his lips and Changbin was starting to feel like he was going to slip into the rabbit hole of sexual attraction way, way too quick; Hyunjin was cute and sexy and just too much down his alley.

Han fucking Jisung was right.

Now, what he would do with this information.

“Which one?”

He asked out of genuine curiosity, putting his stuff aside and looking at Hyunjin as he smiled, big and sweeter than honey; if he thought the other was attractive with a blank face, nothing compared with when he smiled like this, all warm and relaxed.

“My favourite is Streetlight.” He said as he looked down, pensive. “It really hit me.”

Changbin was taken aback, pleasantly; Streetlight wasn’t a popular song of his, it was way too gritty, way too personal, lacked his usual bite and all in all it was a very dark song. He studied Hyunjin and could see the telltale of someone who may not struggled with depression but clearly had deeply rooted insecurities and self doubts; he wondered brieftly who hurt him so much, so he maybe could get a word or a fist with them.

“Then, I need to know your name.” He said with a tilt of head, biting his lip out of a bad habit. “And maybe your number?”

Changbin was a smooth motherfucker, he was, just not this smooth; He would smirk and tease and fold his arms in a way that made look like his t-shirt’ sleeves were about to rip from the cheer size of his muscles but deep inside he was more of a sap than he was of a fuckboy. He didn’t do one-night stands, he didn’t even do casual, he was always, unfortunately, for the long run with his relationships and that was why he always got hurt the most. He wanted to think he wasn’t being like this because he wanted Hyunjin to invite Jisung and him to his frat party or because the kid was drop dead gorgeous and obviously into his ugly mug, but because there was a genuine connection through music.

Hyunjin bit his lip nervously again, averting his eyes and looking all cuddly and shy even he was like at least a head taller than Changbin; he tugged his sleeve and peered at him, a coy smile appearing.

“Hwang Hyunjin.” He said extending a hand. “I’m one year younger than you, and I major in Dance.”

He took the offered hand, pale fingers wrapping around his own, Changbin squeezed it softly, enjoying the jolt of attraction coursing through his whole body, making him all tingly. He had the absurd impulse of entangling their hands but he resisted the sappy thought for now; he didn’t want to give away how interested he was after all it was a bit weird coming this strong to someone who he didn’t know existed until a couple of hours ago.

“Nice to meet you Hwang Hyunjin, one year younger than me, majoring in dance.” Changbin parroted and Hyunjin giggled amused. “I’m Seo Changbin.”

He retreated his hand with a last squeeze, sending his best flirty smile hoping it will be enough to get the other number; his full lips pouting at him and Changbin wondered how many dates was sociably acceptable so he could steal a kiss or two or one hundred. He was a bit surprised at himself to be honest, because it was not everyday he felt so forward to get to know someone, thinking in perhaps dating a person the very first time they meet and he wanted to think it wasn’t his mind trying desperately to get over Felix and Felix and Chan together.

He wanted to think he was doing this because Hyunjin looked like he was genuine and cute and Changbin was already a bit weak on the knees for him.

“Give me your phone hyung.” Hyunjin said with a amused expression and Changbin handled his cellphone without even thinking. “I texted myself so I save your number, okay?”

He nodded, suddenly embarrassed by being so direct; his ears felt hot and Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed playfully at him. He leaned forward slightly and Changbin’s heart almost jumped at his throat when he was hit by the other’s proximity.

“I don’t like eggplants.” He said putting Changbin’s phone on his hand. “And I really like that shitty sushi place near campus.”

Changbin’s breath caught as Hyunjin’s hand brushed across his cheek, combing a flyaway strand behind his ear; both of them stared at each other’s eyes flicking toward each other’s lips.

“See you around, Binnie-hyung.” He whispered before pulling away and grabbing his things. “Text me.”

Changbin watched Hyunjin walking away, his chest felt tight and his stomach was a mess of butterflies.

Shit.

What did he get himself into?

III.

“You are smiling like an idiot at your phone. Again.” Jisung commented with a shit eating grin. “Is Hyunjin?”

Changbin immediately scowled.

“Shit, hyung.” Jisung said a bit less caustic. “I’m really happy, not because we are so getting invited to that party, but because I haven’t see you like this since... Well never.”

He sighed, he couldn’t deny it; he was a bit over his head with how things turned out; Hyunjin was clever, funny, have a dramatic flair and a bratty side he shouldn’t be so enchanted by, much less finding it such a massive turn on.

Pass the inicial shyness and awkwardness Hyunjin’s personality was completely something else, Changbin lost his upper hand quite badly and couldn’t be more glad about it. He was trailing behind the blond dancer like a puppy, he couldn’t care less and for the first time in months he was feeling like he finally put his last breakup behind him.

“About that party.” Changbin said with an amused snort. “Minho is not going, Hyunjin told me their unit has a gig coming and if you really want to catch his eye, you should go to see him dance.”

Changbin, being honest to a fault, came out pretty quickly about how it wasn’t a coincidence they met like they did; he thought Hyunjin would be mad or even offended but once again the blond surprised him with his congeniality asking him to spill all the tea about Jisung and his quest of wooing Lee Minho. Turned out, he was pretty close to Minho and he knew that the other was very interested in Jisung but refused to make any move on the boy, misleading him on purpose to test him. Minho was fed up of dating people who saw him like some sort of uni mile stone, dating the hot, dumb dancer and wanted someone who liked him for who he was, not because of his looks.

Jisung, being the infatuated nerd that he was, knew already more about the dancer that it was healthy, like he was like a crazy cat lady and kept 3 cats on his dorm even if pets were prohibited.

The other nodded sagely, a mischievous glint entering his eyes.

“Does that mean you are going to see Hyunjin perform too?” He asked with a small smile. “Are you that whipped already?” 

Changbin looked away, a faint blush staining his cheeks; Hyunjin didn’t ask him to go, but he was going anyway because he had never see him dance and because it was what he felt was the right thing to do. He was a little afraid of how hard he was falling for the blond, but a side of him was relieved he still had it in him, to perhaps, loving someone that wasn’t Felix this way, so intense and without anything holding him back.

“Yes.” He admitted softly. “Yes I am.”

Jisung squinted at him, and he knew his friends was both incredulous and excited about his confession; Changbin was not someone who loved easily or freely. He was the type that loved hard, and deep, and got into it way too seriously for a 20-something college kid; he couldn’t help himself and it somehow didn’t match his whole dark aura at all but at the end of the day he was just as sensitive as they came.

A ping from his phone distracted him and he couldn’t help but smile at the notification popping up; Hyunjin was asking him to go to pick him up from his rehearsal. He texted quickly, feeling Jisung’s eyes on him as an idea entered his head.

“Go make yourself pretty, kid.” He drawled. “We are going to the dance studio.”

Jisung’s expression lighten up like a Christmas tree and he scrambled toward his room to not doubt empty his whole wardrobe.

****Me:** **

****

_I’m bringing Jisung with me_

**_**Hyunjinnie <3:** _ **

**__ **

_Why hyung, so evil :3_

****Me:** **

****

_I’m being charitable_

**_**Hyunjinnie <3:** _ **

**__ **

_Of course, how rude of me to think otherwise._

He smiled, something on his chest warm and blossoming.

And for the first time in a long time, he couldn’t wait to get out of his dorm room.

Hyunjin was an incredibly cuddly person.

That was how Changbin found himself with an armful of tall, lanky boy wrapped around himself the moment Jisung and himself stepped into the room, making him just a tiny bit self conscious of all the glaring going on directed at him; he would be glaring too, if suddenly his team’s heartthrob was koala-ing a random dude.

Minho was there too, looking both knowing and amused.

“Hi.” Changbin said almost into Hyunjin’s hair, the fondness on his voice evident. “Long day?”

Hyunjin’s made a sound down his throat that could have been a yes, nuzzling his neck; the tip of his ears turned pink at the gesture. It was little more than a month since they met but it felt a lot longer, Hyunjin was so tactile and Changbin shamelessly took advantage of it, him being a bit touch starved since always, sinking into the other’s embrace like they knew each other since forever.

“Aren’t you two cute?” Minho said tilting his head then zeroing his piercing eyes toward Jisung who actually meeped. “And who are you, little one?”

He felt Hyunjin’ smile pressing against his skin and couldn’t help but smirk a little too; Jisung opted for cute instead of hot, soft clothes, soft hair and little makeup. He looked all tiny and cuddly in his soft yellow cardigan with sweater paws; he knew Minho actually knew who Jisung was and he was just pretending not to know, which made him look increasingly like one of his beloved cats, playing with a mouse.

“Han Jisung.” Jisung managed to said without his voice’s breaking. “Minho-hyung.”

Changbin looked away, there was something predatory in Minho’s eyes that just made him shudder internally and suddenly he didn’t want to be witnessing whatever was going on with the two; he poked Hyunjin’ side making him whine, pressing his mouth over the other’s ear, enjoying the shiver running the taller’s boy back.

“Let’s get out of here before we witness my dear friend being eaten up.”

He grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, pulling him away from the other two, grabbing his stuff and walking out of the room; he shouldered the other’s gym bag, smiling softly as the blond grinned at him. His heart did that thing in where it felt too big on his chest as Hyunjin lowered his head with a shy look, biting his lips, Changbin felt the determination settling on his stomach.

“Stop staring.” He mumbled but Changbin just pull him closer into a secluded corner away from curious eyes. “Hyung?”

He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, not hating that much the fact he had to stand on the tip of his toes.

“I hope as hell I’m not misreading this.”

Changbin said, before pressing his lips gently against Hyunjin’s in a soft, chaste kiss; he pulled away almost immediately, looking for any sign that he fucked up but the blond’s eyes were close and he crowded Changbin against the wall, before kissing him back with a little more intention this time. He never felt so small with the blond towering him, his hands pressed against Hyunjin’s chest, as they kissed each other silly.

“No, you didn’t.” Hyunjin said breathless, dropping his forehead against Changbin’ shoulder. “I wanted to do that since you went to sit with me, pretending not knowing who I was.”

Changbin mock pouted at him, pushing him without force.

“Hey, I apologized for that.” He said and then added in a softer voice. “You looked way out of my league anyway, I thought Jisung was clowning me.”

He admitted, making Hyunjin laugh softly,eyes twinkling merrily.

“You act like that with every guy out of you league then?” He teased. “Asking their number?”

Before Changbin could defend himself, Hyunjin was leaning in again, silencing him with a kiss; his eyes fluttered close, the feeling of the other’s mouth was intoxicating, hands massaging the blond’ shoulders as they travel to settle on his waist. He was thinking in perhaps in telling Hyunjin to move into a not so public place when a loud cough came from somewhere near them; they pulled apart reluctantly to look over and see Jisung and Minho looking at them with fake shock.

“Oh my...” Minho said with the flattest tone ever. “I thought you said they weren’t even near to this stage, Jisungie.”

‘Jisungie’ Changbin mouthed with a shit eating grin and Jisung flushed, looking away, then he looked at Minho with a casual shrug even if he knew his ears were turning pink. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s wrist who smiled impishly at him, making bedroom’s eyes that were a little too intense for a public setting.

“We’re a wildcard.” Changbin said half smirking at Minho. “If you excuses us, we have something to do.”

He looked at the blond before slowly and carefully, moving his hand from his wrist, intertwining his fingers, effectively holding hands now; Hyunjin beamed at him, lovely and so beautiful Changbin didn’t quite understand how he got so lucky.

They started to walk, hand in hand; Changbin wanted to talk to him, tell him everything, asking him he was really alright with this. When the were almost out of earshot Jisung shouted out. 

Don’t worry hyung, I will arrived late and loudly to our dorm.” 

Changbin’s turned scarlet but Hyunjin just laughed, wiggling his eyebrows in the most unsexy way possible, making him laugh too; they walked outside the building, feeling intense staring all around them.

He never actually thought how popular the blond was around the campus, and he, with his dark clothes and even darker demeanor would probably be seen as not the best match for the beautiful dancer. His guts twisted unpleasantly, an old, recurrent insecurity from his last relationship rearing its ugly head again.

“You dated Felix Lee before, right?”

Hyunjin asked and Changbin blinked, not use to it how well the blond was at reading him already; he nodded, squeezing the dancer’s hand before he opened his mouth but Hyunjin looked at him with a soft expression, pulling him down to sit beside him on a bench in a forgotten corner of the patio they were currently walking through.

“You don’t need to explain anything to me Bin.” Hyunjin said and Changbin was instantly charmed with the pet name. “What I want to say is... I know dating me can be... a lot.” He said with a pouty frown that made Changbin wanted to kiss him so badly. “But you don’t need to worry about the rest.”

Hyunjin paused, turned to look at him, pressing his free hand to his cheek, leaning slightly.

“I really, really like you.”

Changbin’s lip trembled just a little but he refused to cry because Hyunjin was so fucking perfect and then some; instead he pressed a quick kiss on the blond’s lips, mindful they were outside still and leaned back, just to be cornered again by the dancer whom kissed him back until both were breathless.

“I really, really like you too.” He managed to say after catching his breath “And I want you to know... What happened.”

So Changbin told Hyunjin everything, about how Felix was his world but always felt inadequate, how people’s curiosity and judgement got the better of them, how Changbin’s nature was not match for Felix bright, cheerful persona and what he ultimately decided it was better for them to part, even if it broke his heart. And how, not only he lost one of the most important people in his life but also, how he had to give up his closest friend as well. The blond listened attentively, squeezing his hand everytime Changbin was about to tear up, encouraging him to pour his heart.

“I’m sorry, doll.” Changbin said noticing his Hyunjin flushed at the moniker. “I didn’t mean to tell all of this but...” He bit his lips, eyes wide. “When we were walking, people is going to talk, again and I...”

Hyunjin shook his head, smiling at him with a renewed, playful light dancing on his face.

“Fuck them.” He said resolute. “They don’t have any business with us, let them talk.”

Belatedly, after he all but attacked Hyunjin with a hug, not letting him go until the blond playfully shouted and they started to attract attention, that it was exactly what he wanted to hear, and never got from his past relationship.

And somehow it made everything alright.

IV.

“Babe, stop it.”

Hyunjin laughed and Changbin scowled at him, trying to calm his nerves; he had not right to be this anxious, he was not the one performing this time, either way he was a all jittery, the only thing soothing him was the blond next to him, looking beyond gorgeous on his stage clothes. They were currently on one of the changing rooms, Minho being the leader of Hyunjin’s unit had it perks, one being backstage passes for him and Jisung who was probably drooling on the brunet right now, leaving them the two alone.

“You look amazing.” He mumbled, probably the hundred time and Hyunjin giggled, endeared. “Seriously.”

The blond hummed slightly, pecking him making Changbin to lean back, they are going to get scolded if Hyunjin get his makeup ruined, again.

“Please keep your hands to yourselves.” Minho said with a wink. “Geez Hwang, I never thought you were the clinging boyfriend type.”

Changbin swallowed, is not that he didn’t want to, but Hyunjin and him decided to take things slow, they weren’t really prepare to put a label to their relationship but they were definitely into each other, and definitely being exclusive. Changbin actually talked this time, bringing up that even if they weren’t official he didn’t, can’t do casual, earning a heated kiss from the blond, mumbling something about himself not wanting to share him with anyone.

It made his heart melt, quite a lot to be real.

He glanced at Hyunjin, expecting awkwardness or even a bit of discomfort but found a soft, loving expression on his face instead.

Changbin was so whipped it wasn’t even funny.

“Okay, loverboy the show is about to start so I will kindly kick you out.” Minho said with fake disgust. “Of you go.”

Jisung materialized beside him, looking at Minho with heart in his eyes, shyly wishing him good luck; he took the chance of the brunet making eyes at his friend to walk back to Hyunjin, pressing a not so soft kiss on his lips and whispering at him to break a leg before returning to the entrance and taking Jisung’s love sick demeanor to their seats. He of course, being the helpless sap that he was, had bought flowers for Hyunjin and he went to collect them before he finally sit, just in time for the light to go off and the stage to lit up.

“Please close your mouth, hyung.” Jisung whispered, elbowed him again and Changbin blushed. “It’s sort gross how much you like him.”

Changbin let out a breath.

“I think I love him.”

Jisung made a noise resembling a pot overheating but got quickly shushed down by the rest of the crowd; instead he opted for shaking Changbin who was trying to simultaneously not faint at his realization and not missing one second of Hyunjin’s on stage. Maybe it was too early, he didn’t know who Hyunjin was 6 months ago, he was just a friend about a month back but he also knew himself, and knew he fell hard for the blond.

He shook Jisung off as the presentation was coming to an end, glaring at him to settle so they could go to the waiting to collect their dates.

Changbin waited for the people to leave the auditorium, looking down at the flowers and making sure they were more or less still intact when something caught his eyes and froze him to the spot.

He didn’t expect, not in a million years, that Chan and Felix would be here as well.

It wasn’t like he avoided them, not on purpose but he still felt his insides going cold when he saw their familiar faces, their hands intertwined; it was an old wound, like a scar, not longer bleeding but acting up from time to time. It didn’t help that Changbin hadn’t talk to them after they got together, his silence enough to drive both them away.

It hurt still, not the same way as before, and he realized he missed them more than he could ever resented them. 

“Felix!”

Changbin said loudly, and immediately regretted it when the blond raised an eyebrow at him, whispering something to Chan before walking toward him, cool and collected. 

“Sorry, but I know you are fine but what about...”

He stopped himself and Felix looked at him with a blank, polite expression; it was like they were distant acquaintance at best and strangers at worse. He hated it, hated the only one dealing with all this was him, and him alone.

After all, Felix got Chris now.

And Changbin?

“Bin?” Hyunjin said softly, tugging his shirt. “Are you alright?”

He turned around, seeing Hyunjin’s beautiful face clouded by something like dread, eyes going around between him, Felix and Chan; Changbin relaxed, presenting his bouquet to the taller blond who just melted at the sight.

He didn’t want Felix back, he wanted his friends, both him and Chan back and it hurt that they thought he wanted anything else from them; he grabbed Hyunjin’s hand softly, squeezed it for support, he had found on the blond dancer, whatever he lost back then. 

Hyunjin’s cheek pinked, looking at Chan and Felix with shy eyes.

“This is Hyunjin.” Changbin said. “My boyfriend.”

Chan’s eyes widen, a toothy grin on place and he could almost see Felix’ freezing facade melting; both of them knew Changbin well, knew that he would never toy with anyone only to get revenge or whatever, knew he took his relationships way too seriously. He hoped that with this, he made them understand there was no hard feelings, and he finally moved on.

And that they could be friends again.

“Ah, nice to meet you.” Chan said with his usual sweet voice. “you are with Minho’s unit right?”

Hyunjin’s eyes lit up and nodded, soon enough both of them were lost in conversation about his mutual friend, Jisung also joining getting teased enough to make his cheeks turn red. Changbin looked at Felix who just tilted his head, slightly at him, moving closer so the rest didn’t hear him.

“And here I was thinking you will never find someone as pretty as me.” Felix said with a amused grin, and Changbin almost choke. “Too soon? Sorry.”

Changbin grinned, shaking his head.

“Honest, Bin I’m happy for you.” Felix said softly, catching his eyes. “He seems lovely and you...” He said and he slapped his arm playfully, “Look positively lovesick.”

He lowered his head, glancing back a Hyunjin who just winked at him, overly fond and he blushed, making Felix laugh.

“Yeah, I think I am.”


	2. Collision (Epilogue)

“So I’m your boyfriend now?” Hyunjin asked with a cheeky grin. “Shouldn’t you have asked me if I wanted to?”

They were walking toward Changbin’s room after they decided to invite Felix and Chan and also, Jisung and Minho to dinner; Seungmin and Jeongin joined too, like the old times, the 7 of them all together with the addition of Hyunjin now. It was nice, to have his inner circle back together.

Changbin raised a teasing eyebrow at Jisung when he not so subtly told him he was not going back to theirs so he could have the room to himself, gaining a lot of filthy innuendos and teasing for that; Hyunjin, the little minx he was, just smiled innocently at him, while running a hand that was just shy of grabbing his crotch under the table.

He backed the blond against the wall of his building, trapping him.

“Don’t you?” Changbin said ghosting his lips across Hyunjin’s jaw, wrapping his arms around his frame, enjoying every squirm. “Should I ask someone else then?

“No.” Hyunjin said, tilting his head with kittenish eyes. “Kiss me.”

Changbin complied, but this time he was slow, sensual, hot; he wasn’t quite sure how they managed to get inside, much less how he managed to open the door of his room, and to all but manhandled Hyunjin into his bed and into his lap and thanked the universe that Jisung won’t be coming back tonight. 

He made a quick work of Hyunjin’s clothes, almost ripping the nice dress shirt the blond was wearing making him chuckle between heated kisses; he didn’t expect though, the dancer flipping them over, as he undressed himself with one excruciatingly slow hand while he pinned Changbin with the weight of his hips, rolling them into teasing circles making them both hiss at the friction.

Once he was fully naked, he lowered himself, plastering his beautiful body against Changbin’s partially dressed one, to whisper in his ear.

“Love me.” He said said making Changbin ache with want and feeling. “Make me yours.”

Changbin barely breathed, pushing Hyunjin into his back, undressing himself with less urgency; there was something different about this, about them as he finally get ridden of all his garments, finally getting the full effect of having nothing between his bodies; Hyunjin wrapped his legs around his waist grinding against them in slow, sensuous waves, making Changbin gasp.

Together they build a rhythm, sharing kisses, mapping each other bodies and discovering what made the other shiver in want, what made the other’s hips stutter; Changbin made home on Hyunjin’s collarbones, the blond soft keen noises and mewls working the fire on his lower belly from ambers to a full fledged fire. He started going lower and lower, nibbling at Hyunjin’s chest, tonguing his nipples, mouthing his navel, making him squirm under his touch.

They were both almost painfully hard, erections rubbing with each shift but Changbin wanted them to go just like this, making each other feel good without any rush; He kissed Hyunjin’s thighs, sucking a hickey in the inner, most sensitive part of them, making the blond cry out in pleasure, muffling the sounds with his hands. Changbin pulled both of his legs over his shoulder, arms ripping from the exertion; he liked the dancer’s entrance slowly, diping the tip on his tongue past the rim, as he watched with half lidded eyes as Hyunjin’s cock twitched by the action, the blond’s mouth falling open as he arched his back into the touch. He kept proding, and nibbling and licking until he could see the precum dripping from the other’s dick with more frequency, Hyunjin’s cries and moans getting lounder and more shameless.

“Pl-please.” Hyunjin managed to articulate. “I w-want you.”

Letting the blond’s legs drop, he grabbed the lube and the condom he had left close to himself but before he even uncapped the bottle, Hyunjin was half sitting and snatching the bottle for himself with a devious smile. Changbin sat back, allowing the blond to have some room, as he lazily jerked himself off, pupils blown away with arousal as he watched Hyunjin’s hand teasing himself, hands running to twist a nipple, to caress his erection before pouring the viscous liquid into his fingers, warming it up before diving inside himself.

Changbin watched avidly as Hyunjin fucked himself, one, then two, then three fingers in, whimpering his name as he worked himself open, and wondered if the blond did this before, pleasuring himself with his name falling his delicious looking lips.

“I’m ready.” He said after a particular hard thrust of his fingers that made his toe curls and his legs shakes. “Please now.” 

Changbin rolled the condom with shaking hands, lubbing himself up before aligning himself; he watched the blond’s face, watching him goes through the slight pain and discomfort to the rapture expression of pure, unadulterated pleasure; he barely noticed himself bottoming out, so wrapped in the other arousal that he lost himself on it.

He tugged Hyunjin up, the blond wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as he rocked both into strong, hard thrust, the angle making him rub against the dancer’s sweet spot, constantly, sending wave after, wave, after wave of pleasure with every movement they did. Soon enough Hyunjin was bouncing on his lap, fucking himself with amazing dexterity, his hips having an almost liquid quality on them, years and years of dancing training him into knowing how to snap and pull just so to drive Changbin mad.

“Shit, doll.” Changbin gritted through clenched teeth, he was so close. “So good.”

He heard Hyunjin’s breathing laugh and that was enough for him to send the other into his back, to gave as much as he received; it was his turn to roll his hips just like that, to angle his thrust to drive out the blond those whimpering moans that were getting louder, and louder to the point there was hard knocking on the wall beside them, but he didn’t care, the only thing he cared was to make Hyunjin come so hard he couldn’t remember anything else. The blond was close, he could feel the muscles contracting around him, he could heard his sharp breath and the tensing of his leg when finally, with a garbled shout of Changbin’s name, Hyunjin came, body clenching and collapsing over himself, making him come as well, hard and mind numbing. He rode it with little twists of his hips, milking it to the last drop before collapsing beside the dancertaking the condom off and tying it before throwing it into the thrash.

“You will get scold by the RA because of me.” Hyunjin said with a small, shameless giggle, eyes closes, cheeks red and hair sweaty. “I regret nothing.”

Changbin stared at him, heart beating so fast and the post coital bliss had nothing to do with it.

“I think I am in love with you.” He blurted out without thinking and Hyunjin’s eyes flew open but instead of shock he just stared him with a soft, endeared smile. “I think I love you, Hwang Hyunjin.”

Changbin didn’t notice he was shaking until Hyunjin wrapped around himself, he had helped himself to the tissues on his night table, cleaning himself before tugging him closer, pulling the covers over both.

“Good.” He said softly, running a hand through Changbin’s hair. “Because I think I also love you, Seo Changbin.”

Changbin bit his shoulder playfully, unable to say anything else so instead he pulled Hyunjin into a soft, lasting kiss before both start drifting to sleep.

He never wanted much out of life, but perhaps....

Just perhaps...

He would be greedy just this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are apreciated as always!!
> 
> Come to yell at me on [NSFW TWT](https://twitter.com/chngbncheeks)
> 
> Or if you feel like donating <3
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/asongwritteneasily)


End file.
